eragonmodforminecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ)
These are the FAQ, paradoxically created before any question was asked. The Shur'tugal mod already exists. Why do you still want to create another Eragon mod? To be honest, I forgot about the Shur'tugal mod when making the decision to start with the development for an Eragon mod. But the Shur'tugal mod concentrates on dragons and dragon riding while my mod will concentrate on the world, the war against the empire, and maybe in future the amazing magic of Alagaesia. The Shur'tugal mod is dead and the devs released the source code so that someone else can continue it. That means, I can use their code for dragons when the time comes to add them. Main Features Fast travel There will be no direct fast travel. Other systems of fast-travelling are planned. You could for example pay for a ship passage or use your horse or dragon to travel, but that costs time and energy (hunger). If you are a powerful magic user, you could also teleport you to your destination but that is risky and costs a lot of energy. The alignment system No strict values will count your allegiance to a faction. Instead, titles and ranks will be used. They can be earned for special favors for that faction. A higher title/rank gives you more influence over the faction politics and allows you to command troops from the faction. However, you will never be able to get titles for Galbatorix’s empire. You will always play on the good side (or stay neutral). This decision was made to simplify things and allow a much better quest system. Invasions and war The war will be one of the main features of this mod. Factions plan carefully, move their troops between the regions (=cities), and attack enemy regions. If the army wins enough battles, it has a chance of laying siege to an enemy city. Then the attacker starts to build siege equipment in his camps and might try to assault the walls or stay at a safer distance and attack the city with catapults. This could of course damage the city and if the attacker conquered it, he might want to repair it. The player can help a faction by fighting in the battles or he could use political influence to encourage a faction to start/stop a war, move troops etc. Crafting Faction items will be crafted on a normal crafting table but will require some items that you can only get from that faction. How will magic work? First of all, it's not planned for the early time of development. I will focus on the world, cities and the war for now. Also magic is extremely complicated and will take most of the development time from this mod. To cast magic, you need to learn words. You can learn them from other mages or find them very rarely in ancient books and scrolls, though the most words can be learned through quests. Then you should study these words and combine one or more words to a spell. You can have many different spells. To cast a spell, there will be a special key. Two other keys are used to change your currently selected spell (left/right). As you find more words, you can combine them to even more powerful spells, capable of devastating whole armies! But it's not that easy. Enemy mages will (and you should too if you value your life!) use defensive magic to protect themselves and their troops, making it dangerous to attack them with magic. To surpass these magic shields, you would need a lot of energy. But there is another solution. Attack your enemy in mind! This will allow you to get information about the weak points in the shielding spells. In the game, mind battle will be represented through a mind battle progress bar and a mind battle key. To attack someone in mind, you need to locate him first. Look at the entity and press the mind battle key to start a mind battle. As soon as the mind battle has started, the progress bar will appear. The progress pointer will start in the middle of the bar and move to the right if you make progress at forcefully entering the mind of your enemy. It will move to the left if the enemy overrules you. To make progress in a mind battle, press the mind battle key as often as possible. This can be really hard if you have to fend of enemy troops or cast spells at the same time. If you manage to break the mind of an opponent, he will instantly loose all defensive magic and you have the possibility to completely bringing him under your control. With so many complex features, why do you think that you can ever complete this mod? I know that my plans are very high and I'm aware that some of these features might never be added because they are too complex. I set my goals high in the hope to get some of these features done perfectly. In addition, I'm already quite experienced at programming in general while many modders (including Mevans) did it as their first programming project. When will you release a first version of this mod? I started the development a very short time ago and I still have to work on the basic code. Then I will stay in closed Beta until I get all the most important features done. THEN you can expect a first release.